Plans
On this page questers are free and in fact encouraged to add plans for the future. Have ideas or goals that you want Mikelle McDowell to do here this the place. All plans should be put into the following format Title of the plan. This should be something short to allow others to refer to it quickly * Expected outcome: What you hope to achive * Expected resources needed: Here you should put estimates of how many actions, how much willpower and other resources your plan will take. ** Showing the calculations that you used to reach your estimates is encouraged. * Justification:We have alot to do and only limited time and resources to do it with. Here you should justify why this plan is important enough to us to use those time and resources on. Commenting on existing plans should be done in the comments or by creating a new page linked from the plan. Universal Illusion Ensnarement or (UIE) * Expected outcome:Be able to use illusions on anyone no matter how alien the mind. * Expected resources needed: ** Librarian help. ** Otherwise 664 to 883 willpower and 24 to 32 actions *** Assuming it costs 30 WP to actually train it each time ( I KNOW that we've improved Aisthephagy since then so it's probably a bit less but I refuse to make up numbers), and assuming that we never train it without double casting Master of One's Fate beforehand, we'll be getting 6 to 8 headway per action. The current DC is 163. With our current bonuses and a d10 roll, our roll will be somewhere between 30 and 39. So, we need to reduce that DC by 124 before it's possible to have a breakthrough. Assuming we get nothing but 6 headway each time, that's 21 training actions before a breakthrough is possible with a really good roll. Assuming we get nothing but eight headway each time, we're looking at 16 training actions. Although it will probably be somewhere between them. This puts the minimum willpower required for training UIE at 480 to 630. Yes, I know that with improved Aisthephagy it will probably be a bit less. Maybe 450 to 600. Then you add in however many times we cast Mastery of One's Fate twice and multiply that by the 23 Willpower it costs to do that. Training four times with a double cast of Mastery just can't be done. Three times is just barely possible with current maximum willpower. So we'll probably end up training twice with each double cast since we don't want to run Mikelle ragged and leave him with dangerously low willpower the next day. Going by the two training actions per double cast, assuming we get eight headway each time, that's eight double castings of Mastery. 184 willpower assuming we don't make Mental Fork or Mastery more efficient somewhere along the way. If we get nothing but sixes, that's eleven castings, for 253. So, to get the DC low enough that we can actually make a breakthrough in Universal Illusion Ensnarement, as things stand we will be spending somewhere between 24 and 32 actions, along with 664 to 883 willpower. That's counting the action needed to cast Mastery and the training itself. It is not counting the final push to actually make the breakthrough. That's not definite though. A lot of things can happen that will mess with those numbers. Improving the efficiency of Mastery of One's Fate, Mental Fork, or Optimized Development. Further development and efficiency from Aisthephagy, headway obtained from bonuses, possibly using Inspiration. But, its still a good ballpark estimate of the kind of effort this will take. * Justification: Illusions are a large part of our arsenal. However they are very all or nothing and if someone can defend against them we are in trouble.